entrenadas para pelear
by katsurawolf of darkness
Summary: que pasaria si un dia lo perdieras todo de un solo golpe?que pasaria si alguen te extinde su mano en ayuda?que harias si te enmooraras de tu enemigo? mal summary pero lean plisss
1. Chapter 1

**Bien este es mi primer fic asi que no creo que sea muy bueno y otra cosa mi inner no va a ser shun como con otras escritora sera alice ya que me identifico mucho con ella**

**Bien no les quito tiempo**

* * *

><p><strong>cap 1: mi nuevo equipo?<strong>

* * *

><p>Esta es una historia que muy pocos pueden presenciar para ser mas especifica casi nadie. Para la mala suerte de esta pequena niña es de las pocas que pueden presenciar esta historia empesare desde el principio<p>

Una pequena niña de unos 6 años de edad es aún una pequena indefensa pero al parecer esta llorando sobre unos cuerpos que parecen ser sus padres a lo cual después se puedes ver a un hombre tocando su hombro la niña volteo a ver a el hombre y este le estiede la mano y la niña la acepta pasando algunos años esta fue entrenada para sabia utilizar armas y espaldas y ella tenía una espada samurai a los 12 años podia atacar a 5 hombres armadas. Si ustedes ya saben e quien estoy hablando que bien para los que no esa pequena niña soy yo Alice gehabich una chica con cabellos ondulados color naranja y ojos marron y alrededor de estos verde raro no cren?

* * *

><p><strong>(Alice pov)<strong>

Pasando algunos años que estoy siendo etrenada particularmente a los 17 años de edad me estan llevando a una sala de no se que cuando entró veo a 4 chicas mas

**(nadie pov)**

Hola senorita Gehabich que gusto de verla por aki…-dijo haciendo pausa un hombre peli azul fuerte-… pero basta de saludos y a lo que realmente hacemos aki

Pues hable- dijo un poco molesta una peli azul claro

Bien chicas ustedes ansido siempre entrenadas particularmente pero ahora estaran en equipo-dijo el peliazul con una gran sonrisa

QUEEEE-dijeron todas las chicas al unison

Como lo ollen ustedes son equipo apartir de…- dijo este mirando su reloj- ahora

Oie espera un momento para ser un equipo necesitamos una lider- dijo una pelinaranja de cabello corto

Esta chica tiene razon es mas nisiquiera nos conosemos no sabemos los nombres delas demas ni nada por el estilo- gruño una chica peli azul fuerte

Bien creo que tienes razon asi que areglare este problema haciendo que esten un mes juntas para que se conoscan asi que adios la doctora Holliday les enseñara su nueva habitación ok-dijo para después retirarse

Bien chicas pasen por aki-dijo haciendo una seña con la mano

* * *

><p>Al llegar a su cuarto era bastante espacioso justo para 5 personas había 5 tocadore, 5 camas, 5 closets etc cuando estas bieron se fijaron que cada cosa tenía su nombre haci que decidieron habrir su closet para sus sorpresa encontraron ropa nueva<p>

Wow justo para mi-chillo una chica peliplateada

Si claro-dijo cierta pelinaranja que por error apasto un boton de su closet y se fue apartando la ropa de par en par hasta que dejo ver un atuendo algo revelador para su gusto color morado con negroesta era una blura negra de tiranter que dejaba ver bien el formado cuerpo de esta y su espaldas y por enfrente de esta la tapava una blusa morada que caia en los hombros haciendo que se vieran los tirantes de la blura negra y una falda morada con unos leggins negros y unos converce morados de botin, cuando vieron estas lo que havia ocurido decidieron aplastar el boton

El de la chica peliazul claro consistia en una blusa que le lleva mas ariba de el ombligo color azul claro con un pequeño chaleco de mezclilla azul ferte chico y sin mangas y una falda con azul fuerte y clarito y unos converse azul bajito

El de la chica pelinaranja era un bluson negro con una corbata roja y un cinto blanco con unos mallones rojos y unos converce como botas con unos guantes negros con una linea blanca y en las palmas tenía negro

El de la chica peliazul fuerte era un bluson gris con un short negro y unos converse grises tipos botas con unos guantes que dejabanver sus dedos de color negro y gris y dejaba ver una blusa negra.

El de la peliplateada era una blusa blanca ariba de su ombligo con el numero en rosa 25. en las munecas tenía unas pulseras rosas una manga estava caida por lo cual se podia ver su hombro y traia unos converse bajos color rosa traia un pantalón negro

Que genial amo estos atuendo seran parair a alguna fiesta?-dijo la peliplateda

Lo dudo de segurolos trajes son para misiones-dijo la ojimarron

Apollo a la chica pelinaranja por cierto cual es tu nombre?-dijo la peli azul

Soy Alice Gehabich y mi nombre de mission es baby doll-dijo con una sonrisa a la ojiazul

Pues yo soy Runo Misaki dime Runo mi nombre de mission es Rocket-dijo regresandole la sonrisa

…y ustedes-dijo la ojiazul

Yo soy Fabia Sheen dime Fabia mi nombre de mission es blondie-dijo con una sonrisa

Yo soy Mira Clay dime Mira mi nombre de mission es sweet pea-dijo ella con una sorisa

Yo soy Julie Makimoto dime Julie mi nombre de mission es amber- dijo un poco arrogante pero con una sonrisa

Genial bueno pues este mes nos estaremos conosiendo para ver quien es la mejor candidate para se nuestra lider okey- dijo la pelinaranja

Bien supuestamente tenemos que conosernos mas entonses hay que desir todo desde por que estamos aki y cocasa que nos gusten ok-dijo la pelicafe- bien empieza tu Runo

Birn mis padres mirieron en un accidente automovilisticoy ahi conosi a Elliot el me ayudo en cambio de que estubiera aki mi color favorite azul claro mi mascot favorita los pajaros jeje amm mi principe azul sera alguien iperativo para darle sus vuenas palizas jeje y creo que eso es todo

Je y tu mira – siguio la pelinaranja

Bien yo nunca conosi a mis padres yo vivía en un albergue me escape Elliot me recojio y con lo agradesuda que estaba con el me dispuse a hacer casi cuakquier cosa mi color favoeito rojo mi animal favorite los caninos lobor perros etc

Oki y que hay de ti Julie- prosiguio Alice

Pues mis tios me tiraron en la calle diciendo que era una desgrasia para la familia que mis padre habían muerto por mi culpa y después de unas hora toque aki y hay me encontre con Elliot el me a estado manteniendo aki aki mi color favorito rosa mi mascota favorita aun que no lo crean son los mono es que son tan tiernos amigavles y kyaaaaquiero uno :3

Ajaa ytu Fabia-dijo la oji azul

Pues yo siempre estube en la calle después de todo me escape de la casa Elliot me encontro y me llevo a su casa y asi es como estoy aki mi color favorito es el gris mi mascot favorite los delfines y creo que eso es todo

Pero que hay de ti Alice-dijo cierta ojiazul

Yo pues mataron a mis padre pero en fin mi color favorite es el morado mi animal favorite son los felinos toda clase de felinos y despues estan los canes jeje y eso es todo-dijo breve y derecta

Oigan que rapido se fue el dia es mejor que vallamos a dormi-dijo mira pero antes de que estas se movieran aparecio Elliot

Chicas mañana se ponen sus tajes ustedes saven cuales por que vamos a tener un dance squad ok Alice tu ya sabes de que se trata haci que pues tu seras la primera adios y buenas noche… a y porcierto empezamos a las 6:00 asi que a dormir

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta que el cap después subo la conti<strong>

**Alice:sayonara chicos dejen reviews n.n**


	2. conociendo a los nuevos companeros

**sorri es que lo que pasa es que soy nueva en esto y aun no entieno como esta**

**alice:no te preocuper pronto aprenderas**

**yo:eso creo TT**

* * *

><p><strong>cap2: conociendo a los nuevos companeros<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Japon 10:30 am <strong>

**(shun pov)**

-Aki otro dia desde que me abuelo me metio en esta porqueria por que no me soportaba pero gracias ese viejo tacaño y esta institucion se defenderme maldigo el dia en el que mi abuelo me dejo aki pero que se le puede hacer en este momento estoy en mi "cuarto" si es que haci se le puede llamar a esta porqueria diablos creo que me emocione con esa palbra que va

* * *

><p><strong>(nadie pov)<strong>

-Hola shun –dijo un castaño entrando a la habitación de el moreno

-Que quieres dan- dijo este muy enojado ya que clara mente le había dicho que quería estar solo

-Hay una reunion con el equipo supongo que James nos asignara una nueva mision –dijo el castaño total mente breve

-Si ya bajo-dijo este lebantando de la cama mientras el castaño se fue

Al llegar a la sala de conferecias shun se sento y escuchó lo que James les iba a decir

-Bien chico estaran en una mision con las chicas de Elliot que tiene lugar en holanda seran mandados aya en un mes

-Esperen como que chicas todas las chicas son debiles como petas de rosa no creo que nos sean de utilida en esta mission- dijo un chico con cabello azul verdoso

-Es cierto serian un estorbo una molestia- dijo un chico de cabello gris

-Si tendriamos que estar protegiendolas por su inutilidad- decía un chico con cabello morado

-Siii ese no es el punto… TENGO HAMBRE – dijo dan después de todo ello comian a las 10: 30 a mas tardar y lla abian pasado

-Ahh(suspiro James) a ver ace, ren y baron esto es muy sencillo si digo que van a hacer una mission con ella es por que son muy buenas peleando jamas dejaria desprotejidos a mis alumnos estrella … pero dan tiene razon tengo hambre asi que nos traigan el almuerzo porque esta junta no se a terminado aun entienden (después de traer un banquete para todos en especial para dan y James)

-Bien siguiendo con lo que les decias estas chicas son muy buenas peleando no pieden la oportunidad de nada cuando se les da les voy a decir sus nombres le esnsenaria imagenes pero el problema es que Elliot de despistado no lo hiso ni yo haci que creo que mejor no lo crítico bien

- FABIA SHEEN ella es buena usando armas expert en karate y esta aprendiendo dance squad que es muy importante para agilisarse para poder hacer cosas que se creen imposibles ella esta con la piloto en el elicoptero disparando para hacer facil el camino o lo que se pueda segun esto su nombre de mision es blondie- pero fue interunpido por dan

-por que nosotros no tenemos nombre de mission?-pregunto el joven haciendo una mueca de niño chiquito

-por que ami no me gusta- dijo james para luego seguir con lo que hacia

-bien sigue MIRA CLAY ella es buena en el taekwondo esta prendiendo dance squad ella sabeusar todo tipo armas y normal mente usa una metralleta su nombre de mission es Sweet pea

-ALICE GEHABICH es buena usando todo tipo de armas en especial porta una USI y usa una espada japonesa de doble filo es expert en dance squad también en box taekwondo y karate su nombre de mission es baby doll

RUNO MISAKI buena en taekwodo karate box es especialista en dance squad pero no experta usa un revolver de dos pulgadas que la porta en el tobillo y otra Mauser c96 por principal su nombre de misión rocket

JULIE MAKIMOTO su arma es un Rifle semiautomático buena en karate su nombre de misión es amber la piloto que deja a estas en susu misiones acompañada por fabia sheen dejando en tierra a Alice Gehabich, Runo Misaki y Mira Clay eso es todo las chicas vendrán aki a en 2 semanas aproximadamente bien chicos a sus lavore tengo que hacer cosa (susuro) como entregarles a sus compañeros – dijo estao ultimo en susuro

**Italia 11:40**

Chicas su trabajo fue excelente y por eso se merecen un regalo de mi parte-dijo Eliot

Siii Eliot nos dara un regalo- dijo Julie

Bien como tu eres la mas emosionada julie tedare tu regalo primero –dijo mientras metia la mano en su saco y sacaba algo

… una….. esfera?-dijo julie decepcionada

Jeje no es cualquier esfera es un bakugan se llama gorem subterra espero que te guste – depues el bakugan se abrió

Hola tu eres julie encantado de conocerte yo sere tu guardian cuando necesites ayuda solo di mi nombre y tu collar se iluminara

Collar? Que collar?- dijo algo extrañada

El que traes en tu cuello porsupuesto

Que- articulo a decir mientras se llevaba la mano a el cuello dándose cuenta de un collar de oro con un angel de bronce con un diamante rosa fiucha -wow que hermoso

Jeje ten fabia el es aranaut haios-dijo mientras le daba el bakugan y se tocaba el cuello para ver su collar era de plata con oro blanco con una esmeralda azul fuerte

Este es el tuyo mira se llama wilda subterra-dijo mietras se iba acon runo y mira veía su collar era uno de oro con el angel de oro rosa con un rubi naranja

Runo el tuyo es tigrera haios-esta veía su collar que le apareció después de tener a su bakugan en las manos el collar de runo era de oro balnco y su angel era de plata con una gena azul bajito

Y para ti alice el es hydronoid darkus – la chica solo lo vio le sonrio y miro su collar era uno de oro blanco y su angel era oro blanco con un zafiro morado

Chicas tienen 2 semana para decirme quien será la líder de su equipo ok asta entonces adiós a porcierto entre mas rapido mejor – dijo para irse

* * *

><p>Chicas a quien elegimos-dijo fabia algo cansada<p>

No es por nada pero yo elijo a Alice como la capitana tiene mucha mas experiencia- decia runo mientres se sentaba

…y….yo….pero yo-fue unterumpida por mira

Yo apoyo a runo-dijo esta mientras se apoyaba en su mano

Pues yo me nomino a mi misma- dijo julie

Yo digo que julie – dijo alice

Bien fabia todo depende de ti –dijo runo algo irritada por la voz de julie

Yo digo que alice-dijo con una sonrisa

Bien ya es alice la capitana y ahora que? – dijo aburrida julie

Pues quetal si le pedimos permiso a Eliot para que nos deje salir a el parque de diversiones

Si y sirve de que le decimmos que alice es nuestra líder-dijo mira feliz

…y… que estamos esperando?-dijo runo para salir corriendo a lo que las demas siguieron a hacer

* * *

><p>ELIOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT-gitaban las chicas al entrar a su oficina<p>

Que pasa chicas – dijo tranquilamente

Ya tenemos a la líder-dijo julie mas feliz de lo normal

Haci y quien?- dijo prestando mas atención

Es Alice-dijo mira de lo mas trankila

Bien no pensé que fueran haci de rapidas pero me equivoque con eso haci que alice ven un segundo

Si que pasa como eres la lide te tengo que entregar esto dijo dándole otra bolita pero blanca con línea café, negras, azules, amarilla,rojas y verdes

Otro bakugan?-dijo con algo de curiosidad

Haci es pero este no es cualquier bakugan sino que es aurora seven ella es capas de controlar todos los atributos ya sea ventus, pyrus, acuos, darkus, haios, sebtera pero tiene un poder especial ya que es el conjunto de todas esta y ese poder que solo este bakugan pose se llama the secret (todas cain tipo anime ante la respuesta de Eliot)

No mentira se llama butterflyheart-dijo elliot sonriente- a ella solo la puedes llamar cuando estes en apuros y tu guardian principal no te pueda proteger

Okey como se nos deja ir al parque de diversiones dijo fabia

Si claro pero antes alisten sus cosas como ya tienes la líder nos vamos a japon después de hay a Holanda mmm con sus chicos

El líder SHUN KAZAMI es bueno en artes marciales entrenamiento ninja con el lleva una espada samurái y una pistola es una Lanzacohetes RPG-7

Su mejor amigo DANIEL KUSO bueno en box usa una lanzagranadas

Y su otro mejor amigo ACE GRIT bueno en karate tiene como arma un Colt Phyton .357 Magnum

REN KRAWLER bueno el artes marciales usa como aarma un Arma Antitanque

BARON su apellido no lo se es que no lo apunto el tonto de James pero como se empaquen sus cosas después pueden ir a divertirse

Genial vamonos chicas

* * *

><p><strong>(en la feria)<strong>

Wow a cambiado mucho-dijo runo

… y eso que importa a divertirnos que solo tenemos 3 hora- dijeron fabia y Julie al unison

Despues de haber gastado 2 horas hay se fueron a sentar donde había un puesto de comoda de todo lo que pueda comer pero solo compraron un refresco juli había comprador cualquier cosita atractiva que se le veia enfren mientras que estas la miravan con cara de me pregunto que hubiera sido de ella si fuera rica pobre de sus padres después de un rato Elliot les marco para que regresaran a la agencia ya que sería un viaje algo largo al llegar las chicas vieron pasar a Elliot y este eles dijo

Buenas noches chicas

Buenas noches Elliot –fue lo que atinaron a decir

* * *

><p><strong>(al dia siguiente en la mañana)<strong>

Chicas es hora de despertar por que el vuelo se les va ya hable con James y me dijo que ya tenía todo areglado para cuando ustedes aparecieran por hay haci que despertar- dijo Elliot mientras tocaba una cuchara contra un zarte a lo cual las chicas lo que querian hacer era dormir y quedarce hay has ta que Elliot tocó su cancion matutina -_-

Ya me desperte me voy a banar dijo alice a lo que las demas también fueron a su respective bano a banarse Porsupuesto cuando terminaton alice se fue abajo a desayunar para luego irse a japon con sus nuevas amiga

* * *

><p><strong>Japon 10:40<strong>

Haaa chicos ya saben que las chicas de el tal "Elliot" biene hoy- dijo baron mientras tomaba aire

No- contesto dan- me… pregunto como serán bonitas feas fresas ha quien sabe ni me interesa

A aaa hacer nineras que aburido –dijo ace

**Italia 10:54**

**(fabia pov)**

Chicas estan listas aquí dejamos italia para ir a japon-dije

Sii que tan malo podria ser- dijo alice en tono alentador a lo cual yo le sonrei cuando derepente se escuchó

**"personas con destino a japon favor de abordar el avión gracias"** y lo unico que pense fue **"estupida aeromosa con voz de me quiero morir**" en fin abordamos el avión yo estava para mi mala suerte con Julie pero bueno por que había un muchacho guapo alado mio

**(runo pov)**

Julie y yo ibamos discutieno hasta que se oyo la vos de la aeromosa diciendo

**"personas con destino a japon favor de abordar el avión gracias"** haaa odio que agan eso congas de ir y meterle una bala en los cesos para su buena suerte nuestras hamas estavan ocultas entre la ropa enredadas para que no fueran detectada

**(Mira pov)**

Alice, fabia y yo veimamos la esena que estaban haciendo Julie y runo después de que la aeromosa seguian discutiendo enfin abordamos el avión y estava con runo y alice sentada conosienonos un poco mas pero derepente se oye pasajeros hemos yegado a su detino gras por preferirno después de eso salimos de el avion buscando algo de dijera chicas de Elliot o algo por el estilo y lo encotramos pero no como creia en el cartel decía **"las chicas salvajes y ponderosas"** lo unico que hicimos fue caer tipoanime

**(Julie pov)**

En contramos el maldito carte después de haber caido tipo anome me hacer que al tal James y destrui su cartelito y le dije

Por que chicas salvaje?- preglunte y el me respondió

De hecho me abria sentido mal si ustedes se me quedaran mirando estrano pero no tenía razon eran salvajes-dijo con una sonrsa sino fuera por las chicasya hubiera matado a ese patan

** (alice pov)**

Julie casi mataba a james sino fuera por nosotras después de eso nos subimo en una limusina bastante lujosa cuando llegamos y entramos a la casa bimos a 5 jovenes en linea alparecer esperandonos y ajulie se le ocurio decir los mayordomos estan bien guapos alo cual estos calleron tipo anime y lo que hisimos fue reir ante la babosada de miamiga hasta que James hablo

**(nadie pov)**

Chicas estos son con quienes estaran en su mission-dijo James al ygual de patetico como Elliot


	3. entrenando para la mision

**Bien este es mi primer fic asi que no creo que sea muy bueno y otra cosa mi inner no va a ser shun como con otras escritora sera alice ya que me identifico mucho con ella**

**Bien no les quito tiempo**

* * *

><p><strong>cap 1: mi nuevo equipo?<strong>

* * *

><p>Esta es una historia que muy pocos pueden presenciar para ser mas especifica casi nadie. Para la mala suerte de esta pequena niña es de las pocas que pueden presenciar esta historia empesare desde el principio<p>

Una pequena niña de unos 6 años de edad es aún una pequena indefensa pero al parecer esta llorando sobre unos cuerpos que parecen ser sus padres a lo cual después se puedes ver a un hombre tocando su hombro la niña volteo a ver a el hombre y este le estiede la mano y la niña la acepta pasando algunos años esta fue entrenada para sabia utilizar armas y espaldas y ella tenía una espada samurai a los 12 años podia atacar a 5 hombres armadas. Si ustedes ya saben e quien estoy hablando que bien para los que no esa pequena niña soy yo Alice gehabich una chica con cabellos ondulados color naranja y ojos marron y alrededor de estos verde raro no cren?

* * *

><p><strong>(Alice pov)<strong>

Pasando algunos años que estoy siendo etrenada particularmente a los 17 años de edad me estan llevando a una sala de no se que cuando entró veo a 4 chicas mas

**(nadie pov)**

Hola senorita Gehabich que gusto de verla por aki…-dijo haciendo pausa un hombre peli azul fuerte-… pero basta de saludos y a lo que realmente hacemos aki

Pues hable- dijo un poco molesta una peli azul claro

Bien chicas ustedes ansido siempre entrenadas particularmente pero ahora estaran en equipo-dijo el peliazul con una gran sonrisa

QUEEEE-dijeron todas las chicas al unison

Como lo ollen ustedes son equipo apartir de…- dijo este mirando su reloj- ahora

Oie espera un momento para ser un equipo necesitamos una lider- dijo una pelinaranja de cabello corto

Esta chica tiene razon es mas nisiquiera nos conosemos no sabemos los nombres delas demas ni nada por el estilo- gruño una chica peli azul fuerte

Bien creo que tienes razon asi que areglare este problema haciendo que esten un mes juntas para que se conoscan asi que adios la doctora Holliday les enseñara su nueva habitación ok-dijo para después retirarse

Bien chicas pasen por aki-dijo haciendo una seña con la mano

* * *

><p>Al llegar a su cuarto era bastante espacioso justo para 5 personas había 5 tocadore, 5 camas, 5 closets etc cuando estas bieron se fijaron que cada cosa tenía su nombre haci que decidieron habrir su closet para sus sorpresa encontraron ropa nueva<p>

Wow justo para mi-chillo una chica peliplateada

Si claro-dijo cierta pelinaranja que por error apasto un boton de su closet y se fue apartando la ropa de par en par hasta que dejo ver un atuendo algo revelador para su gusto color morado con negroesta era una blura negra de tiranter que dejaba ver bien el formado cuerpo de esta y su espaldas y por enfrente de esta la tapava una blusa morada que caia en los hombros haciendo que se vieran los tirantes de la blura negra y una falda morada con unos leggins negros y unos converce morados de botin, cuando vieron estas lo que havia ocurido decidieron aplastar el boton

El de la chica peliazul claro consistia en una blusa que le lleva mas ariba de el ombligo color azul claro con un pequeño chaleco de mezclilla azul ferte chico y sin mangas y una falda con azul fuerte y clarito y unos converse azul bajito

El de la chica pelinaranja era un bluson negro con una corbata roja y un cinto blanco con unos mallones rojos y unos converce como botas con unos guantes negros con una linea blanca y en las palmas tenía negro

El de la chica peliazul fuerte era un bluson gris con un short negro y unos converse grises tipos botas con unos guantes que dejabanver sus dedos de color negro y gris y dejaba ver una blusa negra.

El de la peliplateada era una blusa blanca ariba de su ombligo con el numero en rosa 25. en las munecas tenía unas pulseras rosas una manga estava caida por lo cual se podia ver su hombro y traia unos converse bajos color rosa traia un pantalón negro

Que genial amo estos atuendo seran parair a alguna fiesta?-dijo la peliplateda

Lo dudo de segurolos trajes son para misiones-dijo la ojimarron

Apollo a la chica pelinaranja por cierto cual es tu nombre?-dijo la peli azul

Soy Alice Gehabich y mi nombre de mission es baby doll-dijo con una sonrisa a la ojiazul

Pues yo soy Runo Misaki dime Runo mi nombre de mission es Rocket-dijo regresandole la sonrisa

…y ustedes-dijo la ojiazul

Yo soy Fabia Sheen dime Fabia mi nombre de mission es blondie-dijo con una sonrisa

Yo soy Mira Clay dime Mira mi nombre de mission es sweet pea-dijo ella con una sorisa

Yo soy Julie Makimoto dime Julie mi nombre de mission es amber- dijo un poco arrogante pero con una sonrisa

Genial bueno pues este mes nos estaremos conosiendo para ver quien es la mejor candidate para se nuestra lider okey- dijo la pelinaranja

Bien supuestamente tenemos que conosernos mas entonses hay que desir todo desde por que estamos aki y cocasa que nos gusten ok-dijo la pelicafe- bien empieza tu Runo

Birn mis padres mirieron en un accidente automovilisticoy ahi conosi a Elliot el me ayudo en cambio de que estubiera aki mi color favorite azul claro mi mascot favorita los pajaros jeje amm mi principe azul sera alguien iperativo para darle sus vuenas palizas jeje y creo que eso es todo

Je y tu mira – siguio la pelinaranja

Bien yo nunca conosi a mis padres yo vivía en un albergue me escape Elliot me recojio y con lo agradesuda que estaba con el me dispuse a hacer casi cuakquier cosa mi color favoeito rojo mi animal favorite los caninos lobor perros etc

Oki y que hay de ti Julie- prosiguio Alice

Pues mis tios me tiraron en la calle diciendo que era una desgrasia para la familia que mis padre habían muerto por mi culpa y después de unas hora toque aki y hay me encontre con Elliot el me a estado manteniendo aki aki mi color favorito rosa mi mascota favorita aun que no lo crean son los mono es que son tan tiernos amigavles y kyaaaaquiero uno :3

Ajaa ytu Fabia-dijo la oji azul

Pues yo siempre estube en la calle después de todo me escape de la casa Elliot me encontro y me llevo a su casa y asi es como estoy aki mi color favorito es el gris mi mascot favorite los delfines y creo que eso es todo

Pero que hay de ti Alice-dijo cierta ojiazul

Yo pues mataron a mis padre pero en fin mi color favorite es el morado mi animal favorite son los felinos toda clase de felinos y despues estan los canes jeje y eso es todo-dijo breve y derecta

Oigan que rapido se fue el dia es mejor que vallamos a dormi-dijo mira pero antes de que estas se movieran aparecio Elliot

Chicas mañana se ponen sus tajes ustedes saven cuales por que vamos a tener un dance squad ok Alice tu ya sabes de que se trata haci que pues tu seras la primera adios y buenas noche… a y porcierto empezamos a las 6:00 asi que a dormir

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta que el cap después subo la conti<strong>

**Alice:sayonara chicos dejen reviews n.n**


	4. face 1 de el plan B

**Holaa como dije en mi one-shot hare una historia llamada "deseeo ser viuda" espero que la lean el primer cap sera solamente la synopsis bien aki entrenadas para pelear**

* * *

><p><strong>FACE 1 DEL PLAN "B"<strong>

* * *

><p>Aja entonces llamaremos a unos de tus amigos sabes el plan "B" es… raro- dijo algo confundido<p>

Eso ya lo se pero pues que importa ese es el plan buenas noches - dijo Elliot adormilado

(a la mañana siguiente en el cuarto de los chicos)

Heyy oie dan despierta-decia un chico pelimorado

Media hora mas mama –decia dan dormido

Haaa dann hay comidaa-dijo baron a lo cual luego luego dan se vistió

Donde-dijo como estupido

No hay comida pero te invite a comer unos dangos que te parece? aaa? -pregunto el pelimorado pero cuando se dio cuanta que dan lla lo había arrastrado a el restaurante

**(30 min después)**

Ess el ultimo dangooo- dijo dan con mirada desafiante

Y es miooo-dijeron los dos al unison

(despues de una pequena pelea)

Siii el dango es miooo-decia dan con una cara triunfante

(yega un pero y se come el dango)

NOOOOOOOOOO MI DANGOOOOO MALDITO PERRO REGRESA AKI QUIERO MI DANGO-decia dan mientras corria tras el pero

Hmp no cambia -_-…. Bien es mejor que me vaya-dijo mientras tomaba rumbo ala agencia

* * *

><p>(1 hora después)<p>

Bien ya estan todos listos por que en una hora nos vamos ok

Sii-dijero todos al uniso

T.T-dan

Que tienes dan?-pregunto su lider

El pero se comio mi dango y luego me vomito en el pie por que le pegue en la panza para que devoviera mi dango T.T-dijo dan

Y por eso lloras?-pregunto shun

No es porque tuve que pagar la cuentaT.T-dijo dan

Sabes eso no me causo grcia estas loco me largo ahhh y el pero que vino a comerse tu dango esta aki-dijo para irse

Que el perro haaa ahora si ven aka-dijo dan persiguiendo al perro

* * *

><p><strong>(pasando unas horas ya estaban el las naves para llegar a holanda)<strong>

Bien para hacer mas rapido la mission estaremos en equipos de 2 hombre mujer deacuerdo- dijo shun a lo cual tos asintieron

Estaremos hasi

Dan tu con runo

Baron y Julie

Ren y fabia

Ace y mira

Y alice y yo deacuerdo

Haiiiii- dijeron todos

Pasaron varia semanas y días horas minutes etc y pues ya se conosian mas pero no se llegaban a nada que no fueran amigos.

**(con alice y shun)**

Esto es aburrido casi un mes y no ha nade contra quien pelear mejor mande a monos ello harian sin problema este trabajo- decía alice que tenía las manos en la nuca

Sabes yo que tu cuidaria lo que digo-dijo shun mirando a un lado fijo

Mmm por que lo dices?-dijo alice

Solo voltea para la derecha-dujo shun y alice obedecio y vio unos mountro que no le solprendieron nada haci que lo unico que hizo fue ponerse delante de shun y sacar su espada

Que cres que haces?-dijo shun

Que no es obvio?-dijo para después corer a atacar a el mountro?

No te quedaaras con todo-dijo shun para hacer lo mismo que alice

**(con dan y runo)**

Por fin algo divertido dijo mientras atacaba al igual que dan

Te apoyo hace meses que no lo hago-dijo dan con una leve sonrisa

**( con mira y ace)**

Ace tu por la izquierda yo por la derecha ok- dijo mira

Claro- dijo pientras sacaba su arma

** (con ren y fabia)**

Real mete peleas muy bien-dijo ren

Tu no te quedas atrás-le dijo fabia a ren

Pero sabes? Aun nos falta uno quieres hacer el honor?-invito ren

Con mucho gusto ren-dijo fabia

**(con baron y Julie)**

Genial eres buenisimo en esto baron-dijo Julie

Gracias tu no lo haces mal-dijo con una sonrisa

* * *

><p>(Mientras tranto en otra parte)<p>

Hola como han estado nuestros aprendices hee-pregunto el peliazul

Pues bien han derrotado ya alos primeros –dijo una chica pelicafe

Y en relacion amorosa?-ahora pregunto el peliguero

Puess (dijo muy apenada)… no muy bien solo son amigos-dijo con la cara roja de verguenza

AMIGOS? COMO QUE AMIGOS?-decian exaltado los dos hermanos

Puezzzz si?-dijo apenada la castaña

Haaa bien creo que pasaremos al plan B savez cual es vdd katsura-san(como algunos escritoires me meti al fic jiji)

Sii empesare por ammm… dan y runo después ace y mira luego fabia y ren supongo que con alice y shun y al ultimo con baron y Julie-dijo con cara felis

De acuerdopero haslo bien deacuerdo-dijo seríamente James

Haii-dijo para irse

**(con shun y alice)**

Wow realmente eres buena-decia shun

Tu no pierders el ritmo- dijo alice con una sonrisa

Aaaaaaaaaaa que lindo pero calleron en mi trampa- decia una chica encapuchada

Taylean ventus surge-dijo shun cuando lanzo a taylean

Hydranoid darkus surge-alice hizo lo mismo que shun

Huy alparecer se enojaron… a y porcierto gracias por traer a mi bakugan devuelta darzee seven ven aki- dijo la encapuchada

Darzee hizo caso y se fue a donde la encapuchada

Aurora no- dijo alice mientras trataba de agarar a la pequeña esfera gris

Aurora? Quien demonios es aurora?-pregunto la encapuchada- como sea darzee seve surge

Estos empezaron a pelear y la encapuchada gano

Ja ni los dos juntos pudieron contrami-dijo esta ahora por ellos dijo pientras varias persona agaravan a shun y a alice después de averselas llevado dijo- ahora solo falta dan kuso y runo Misaki

**(con dan y runo)**

Shhhhhh-dijo el castaño

Que pasa-pregunto su acompañante

Hay alguen aki-dijo dan-ahora sal de donde quiera que estes

Wow realmente eres experto para saber donde se esconden las personas verdant pero eso no importa –despues de eso le ponen un sonifero en un trapo y se lo ponen a runo y a dan

Face 1 terminada-dijo la misteriosa

Ok bien te felicito ahora espera las suiguientes indicaciones- dijo otra voz femenina

Y cual es? Digoo si se puede saver –pregunto la chica

Todo a su tiempo ahora ve a ver que pasa con los atrapados-dijo mientras colgava el cellular

**(shun y alice)**

Que demonios es esto no parece una pricion parece…. Una habitación?-dijo el pelinegro

Si pero todo esta cerrado que crees que pase?-dijo la pelinaranja

No lo se estoy algo confundido después de lo que paso-dijo el pelinegro

**(Flash back)**

**_Aaaaaaaaaaa que lindo pero calleron en mi trampa- decia una chica encapuchada_**

**_Taylean ventus surge-dijo shun cuando lanzo a taylean_**

**_Hydranoid darkus surge-alice hizo lo mismo que shun_**

**_Huy alparecer se enojaron… a y porcierto gracias por traer a mi bakugan devuelta darzee seven ven aki- dijo la encapuchada_**

**_Darzee hizo caso y se fue a donde la encapuchada_**

**_Aurora no- dijo alice mientras trataba de agarar a la pequeña esfera gris_**

**_Aurora? Quien demonios es aurora?-pregunto la encapuchada- como sea darzee seven surge_**

**(fin del fash back)**

Hola chicos- dijo la misma encapuchada

Que es lo que quieres?-pregunto molesto el pelinegro

Nada en especial los dejare aki enserrados hasta que me digan con quien trabajan como esque estan aki y otras cosas asi que suerte tendran tres comidas al dia serán sacados 2 veces al dia y…- fue interumpida por un pelinegro

Nos quieres tartar como perros?-pregunto molesto a lo que la pelinaranja rio levemente

Si tu asi lo tomas? Mmmm…. Si-dijo sin rodeos-jeje es decir quepasar mucho tiempo juntitos- dijo con una mirada picara a lo que el pelinegro y la pelinaranja se son sonrojaron- bien me voy-dijo mientrasabria la puerta no sin antes empujar a cierto pelinegro contra alice por lo cual calleron en la cama(no piensen mal pervertidos)

Lo….losiento s…shun-dijo esta mientras vei que la cara de el pelinegro seacercaba peligrosamente la de ella hasta queeeee…

* * *

><p><strong>hehehe fin n.n<strong>

**alice:dejen reviews**

**yo: y espero que lean mi otro fic que se titulara _"deeseo se viuda"_**


End file.
